Because of the heart
by ORIHIME4-or-6
Summary: Orihime thought she knew where her heart belonged to, until he had stepped into her world. And now, she is not sure where her heart stands when the heart takes sides. A/N: rewrote some of the classic UlquiHime moments. FORMER TITLE: Lost without you あなたなしで失われた.
1. I

**_Chapter 1_**

"I can't believe it!" Rukia said regretfully and looked at Orihime. "How is it possible to forget the time?The graduation is about to start and if we did not attend it . This will be a serious problem."

The graduation, an important day for Reapers to attend, the day when they receive their academic degree from Shino Academy. A memorable day for Soul Society to welcome the new born well trained Shinigami to Gotei 13. And now, the head of Kuchiki Clan's sister saw the last sunlight disappeared from the sky. Her anxiety grew.

"Rukia, I can't run anymore." Orihime pleaded.

"Quit your whining, we are almost there."

Orihime bit her lower lips and ran behind Rukia. Tick Tok, Tick Tok. The time is slowly slipping away, and finally seeing Shino Academy in front made them relief. They made their way to the pre-graduators waiting room, without anyone on the corridor. Rukia then opened the door and slammed it hard shut when they've finally arrived.

"We...will...never...do...that...again..." Rukia tried to catch her breath.

Orihime nodded wearily in acknowledgement.

"We have to hurry before anyone sees us."

"Well. Look who it is..." Renji said loudly, standing out the door with one elbow leaning on. "Who wouldn't thought you two had sneaked out, Rukia."

Orihime saw her shoulders slightly tense at Renji's words, other than that she quietly ignored him.

"Hey! Ichigo." Renji turned his head away, shouted out at the corridor. "I've found them."

Orihime swallowed, wondering how mad he would be. Footsteps sound was heard coming closer and closer until it had stopped. As expected Ichigo had his face set in a permanent scowl, with his eyebrows drawn together. As their eyes met, Orihime caught her breathe.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

"I went out." She replied nervously.

"Where were you?"

"Rukon District..."

A growl was heard from Ichigo and Orihime looked down on the ground in guilt. Kurosaki Ichigo, a determine, protective and strong willed Reaper also known to be a former knight from the Inoue Clan, in order to protect her from any harms. No secrets lies between them, in their master and servant relationship, but she has never view them in that. In fact, she sees him as a older brother, a family and a _man_. After spending her childhood and teenage age with him, she loves having him by her side and his accompany.

"I will deal with you about this after the graduation." Ichigo finally spoke and headed outside.

On the other hand, Rukia was pushing a complaining Renji out the room, telling him to leave immediately, in order to give her the time preparing before time has ran out. Ichigo then glanced at Rukia and scolded her for bringing Orihime out, knowing it must've been her. However the petite blackhead kicked him and pointed her finger angrily in his face, while the orange head rubbed his back erasing the pain. How easy it is for them to pick up a fight whenever they see each others, as they had got along by retaliates with brilliant comeback.

Orihime turned away feeling a pang in her chest after seeing how differently Ichigo behaved with Rukia. Even though this is how they shared their friendship bound yet it still disturbs Orihime. Comparing with Ichigo, Rukia doesn't stand out as much as him in fights, yet her presence is always there, meaning she doesn't have a huge spotlight over her, but she still shines in her own way. Orihime refuses to give up and to believe that Ichigo sees Rukia differently to others. What's worse is that he might have feeling for her best friend, her rival.

* * *

It was finally the day of the graduation. As the names were called, the students walked on stage one after another to receive their certificates and shake hands with Yamamoto. There were jubilance and tears of joy after all the hard work each students had paid off. Everyone will be heading to different divisions, dealing with the business being assigned by their captains. After the ceremony a party was held and Orihime went to the balcony, and rain slowly poured down from the sky landing on her face.

She touched the raindrop. _If...If...I were the rain... that binds together the Earth and sky, whom in all eternity will never mingle... _

"Orihime." She heard Ichigo approaching from behind, interrupting her thoughts.

She knew well enough what he will be asking her at the next minute.

She turned to face him. "Ichigo, what happened back then-"

"Rukia told me everything." Ichigo interrupted her. "I understand the situation so I'm not going to tell you off." He said, scratching the back of his head. "Rukia has also apologise to me and warn me not to scold you about this. Sometimes she's really annoying, but kinda of cute... Don't tell her that I called her cute."

Orihime gave a bitter smile. "I wont."

"What are you doing here anyways? Lets go back to the party."

"Maybe later, I want to stay here longer."

"Then I will stay with you." Ichigo replied.

"No. There's no need. Go back to the party and enjoy yourself. You deserve it."

"But its my responsibility to stay by your side..."

"I'm seventeen already." Orihime protested. "I'm not a kid anymore."

Ichigo laughed and rubbed her head. "You will always be a kid to me."

"I will be fine. I want you to go back to the party and this is an order."

"Are you sure?" He hesitated, before leaving.

"Yes." She chirped.

Ichigo then shrugged and turned away.

Orihime watch him disappearing into the crowd and turned her head to the sky asking herself.

_...Would I be able to bind two hearts together?_

* * *

They've been watching Orihime for a while already, from a distance in the darkness.

They remained in silence until they were given the signal. Before it was given, one of them was losing his patient. Grimmjow muttered under his breathe for the late signal since he wanted to finish this as quick as possible. And now, as time slowly passed away little by little, his patient was starting to wash away. Following the next moment, a sudden explosion exploded at the west. Flames and dust joined together in the air as they danced together. Windows had been shattered to pieces of glasses, broken into fragments.

_That's more like it. _A devilish smirk appeared at Grimmjow.

His cobalt eyes were locked on Orihime, just like a predator keeping an eye at it's prey. However, he spotted someone with a similar hair colour from the corner of his eyes. Grimmjow stayed a little more as Harribel left the darkness and landed into the brightness right behind the princess.

"What!" Orihime exclaimed. "Who are you!"

In a flash. Harribel grabbed Orihime's hand from her back and covered her nose with a soaked cloth. The princess started to struggled, to fight back. But as she smelt the sweet aroma, her strength went off and dizziness washed over her. Her body became heavier and tried. Her eye sight started to be unclear and from her blurry eye sight she saw her knight with a horrific look. _Ichigo._

Then everything was a blur.

"What the hell?" Ichigo stared with a wide eyed expression.

Without any warnings. Grimmjow launched himself at Ichigo with such a force he had to take a few steps back to regain its balance. Ichigo then swung his sword to the invader as he dodged it smoothly and easily. Dodge. Swing. Block. Dodge. Swing. Block. The same sequence continued as Ichigo noticed that the invader's movement was fairly fast in response and sharp, He is not an easy one to deal with.

"Who are you!" Ichigo yelled.

No reply.

"Answer my question!"

Grimmjow simply just gave a smirk to Ichigo. And a sudden of all he changed his position and a kick was given straight to Ichigo's stomach sending him flying back, and hit to the wall. Grimmjow didn't waste his time or chance. He appeared in front of the breathless Shinigami, and slashed on his shoulder.

Ichigo gave a painful yell.

"It's Grimmjow jeagerjaques " Grimmjow said with proud and hissed. "I thought you were strong, but you've disappointed me Shinigami!"

"Grimmjow, let's move." Harribel said and she hung Orihime over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm comin-"

He didn't saw it coming. Before he could response to it. The sword cut from his collarbone down to the stomach. It wasn't a deep wound, but blood kept going out. Grimmjow jumped away from Ichigo.

"Damn you, Shinigami." He cursed.

"Did it change your mind." Ichigo slightly panted.

"Hell yeah" He laughed. "It seems its finally worth killing you."

Grimmjow unleashed his sword again and before two metals crashed together, a figure interrupted the fight.

"Grimmjow, we're leaving now." The interrupter demanded.

"What the hell is your problem." Grimmjow glared at him. "Can't you see I'm having fun! Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra ignore him and turned his back.

Grimmjow groaned in frustration, he did not have a choice but to leave. On the other side, Ichigo remained still, gasping for air. Blood kept dripping down from his heavy wounded shoulder. He can feel his consciousness slowly slipping away and he could only remain it for a few minutes the most. Ichigo hated this helpless feeling- just like a kid who couldn't do anything, until someone came to the rescue. He had to do something to stop them and suddenly...

"Wait!" Ichigo shouted. "Where the hell do you think you're going!"

"Shut up!" Grimmjow shouted back. "I'm going back to Hueco Mundo."

"Stop fucking around." Ichigo coughed. "You came from nowhere and attack us when you feel like it...And now you're leaving? Our fight isn't over!"

The blue haired invader stopped, turned his head to his side. "You stop fucking around! Our unfinished fight spared your life. Shinigami."

"Wha-what?" Ichigo's eyes widen in shock.

"I can tell just by looking at you." Grimmjow spoke. "You can only remain your consciousness for a few minutes the most."

Grimmjow chuckled at the disbelieve look on Ichigo.

"Do not forget my name and pray that you will never hear it a second time." He laughed loudly. "The next time you hear it will be your end. Shinigami!"

* * *

Orihime tried to move, but her strength was stolen away. She wanted to ask, but nothing came out from her mouth. She attempted to open her eyes, but all her muscles has betrayed her. There were unfamiliar voices around her. For a moment she had no idea where she was. Her head was spinning and her body was numb.

A shiver ran down her spine as Orihime felt someone carrying her. Where were they taking her? Who were they? There were loads of questions came in her mind at once. Orihime didn't have the energy to reject or to object the current situation. Her body became more heavier than she could imagined. Slumber over took her again. Maybe she'll sleep for now and protest when she can. Everything began to fade, the last thing she heard was although barely a whisper but it was clearly been heard.

_Ulquiorra..._

* * *

READ, LIKE; REVIEW; COMMENT :D

_you know you want to._

**Author note! **  
This has been my story in my another account, in which I couldn't remember the password. After two years, I've decided to make a slight changes in the story. I hope you will all enjoy it.

:)


	2. II

_**Chapter**_ **2**

"We have returned safely." Ulquoirra looked at the man in front. "Master Aizen."

"Welcome home. Ulquiorra." Aizen said. "Now, come and relate the fruits of your expedition to your siblings."

Ulquiorra got down on one knee as he bowed his head low. The mission is complete. The assignment he was given has ended. Although it appears the last part wasn't a complete success, by having an unexpected interrupter whom has witnessed them kidnaping their princess. However it doesn't matter. His job was done. He got Inoue Orihime as Aizen wanted.

Aizen has always thought things well or it is to be expected. He knew exactly what he is doing and what has to be is just a game to him. If it works good, if it doesn't work still good. He wanted to break Society Society, first by causing friction between them in order to divert their attention away from the upcoming war and by breaking them from inside and outside completely.

Ulquiorra walked towards the white table ahead, with both hands in his pocket. _This is the end. _He was sure he could deal with all of this.

Since the sun has already sunken into their grasp.

* * *

Rukia stood in front of Ichigo's door hesitant to go in. She was nervous and scared of the sight that awaited her on the other end. After seeing doctors and nurses constantly running in and out.

"Why don't you go in and check on him?" Kisuke suggested.

She turned the handle and opened the door, taking a step forward into the room.

She came up to his bed and stared in disbelieve. Ichigo's expression was in pain. He bit his lower lips tightly and groaned in the suffer. There were sweats dripping from his forehead and down to his neck. She saw his left shoulder was heavily bandaged, with blood still trying to escape through and several tainted bandages fallen on the floor. The doctors worked all night to patch him up, but due to a severe blood loss they were struggling to bring him back into consciousness. But at least he was alive.

Rukia sat on the chair next to the bed and studied Ichigo intently. His colour seemed to have returned, but still pale. She stroked his hair tenderly and traced her hand down his cheek. _Cold._ His skin felt cool. She had her eyes focus back to him. He was unconscious, still a suffering expression on his face, whom is trying to endure all the pain.

"This is all we could do." Kisuke notified her.

"Will he regain his conscious soon?"

"Its really hard to tell."

"Is there a possibility that he will never wakes up?"

"Only time can heal it."

Rukia nodded. At least that the critical stage has already passed, and it was only a matter of time before he woke up. Yet his eyes remained closed and breathing heavily. The sword that has cut through Ichigo's shoulder, left a deep wound hazily to be seen.

"Can you hear me?" She looked down at his sleeping face. "... If I ask, will you answer?..."

* * *

"Every one... should have received their tea, yes?" Aizen asked smoothly across the long white desk then looked at his soldiers seriously. "now then drink and listen to me."

Ulquiorra sat in the middle of the table. He knew exactly what Aizen will ask him about, their guest and prisoner, Inoue Orihime. He knew full well what he had to tell him.

"I believe you have all heard the news, I take it." Aizen calmly said. "But it seems like there are someone who are not in agreement with out new guest, isn't that so?" He turned. "Grimmjow."

"Of course... to say the whole battle was just for the purpose of bringing that woman over here... I can't accept that!" Grimmjow sneered.

"My fault." Aizen replied as his chin cupped properly in his hand. "I didn't except you to get that torn up, after all."

Grimmjow glared at him with rage. _You son of bastard. _

"Who is this woman?" Szayel asked.

"Inoue Orihime." Ulquiorra replied tonelessly.

"Her ability allows her to choose a target and subsequently limit, reject, and deny that is ever happened." Aizen began. "No matter what event happened, she can return that target to a previous stage." He continued. "Ulquiorra reported this as 'time reversal' or 'spatial reversal'.

"That is correct." Ulquiorra answered sombrely.

"And, that is the 'time reversal' or 'spatial reversal' I referred earlier." Aizen spoke seriously before his eyes narrowed ever so lightly and got up from his chair. "She can easily suspersede any even god has designed to occur on the ground level." He paused and looked back at the Arrancar, not having his eyes left them. "The power violates the realm of god."

* * *

Ichigo looked around. He had no idea where he is heading to, but he just kept on walking in one direction. For how long has he been here? Hours? Days? Weeks? Months? He didn't know. All he knew was that he was looking for something.

He raised his head up. It was not the sky he saw, instead it was a building. Ichigo now stood at a bright place where no one can be seen and in a world where everything is in horizontal. The sky is on his right side and the land on his left.

"Ichigo..." He heard a voice behind him.

He turned his head into the direction of the voice. _Is there anyone...? _Without another word, he turned and decided to walk another direction. He doesn't know what he is doing but his heart sure knows what it wants. He had to find that person, he needs to know who the voice belonged to and who is it waiting at the far end of this endless horizontal world.

* * *

Orihime found herself staring at an unfamiliar ceiling; a white ceiling. _Where am I? What is this place?_ Her head was aching and her body felt sore at the same time. Looking around her new surrounding, there was no on in this room. She couldn't remembered how did she ended up in this place and where is she at exactly. Orihime left the bed and walked around the room.

White, white and white. This is the only colour to be seen in the room but nothing else more. The walls have been painted in white and the furnitures all are in white colour. Orihime gazed around the room in amaze. Comparing to the room, her hair colour makes herself the centre of the spot light.

"I'm coming in" She heard a toneless voice.

She twirled around anxiously and met a pair of emerald eyes.

"Enter." He turned slightly and commanded, as a servant pushed a tray of food into the room.

Orihime noticed that even the clothes they are wearing are also white.

"Here is your meal." The boy looked at her. "Eat."

"...I don't need it." Orihime said.

"You should know it is part of your duty to stay alive until Aizen sama calls upon you." He replied. "Eat!"

Silence.

"Or would you like me to force it down your throat piece by piece." He threatened.

Orihime swallowed nervously.

"Or stick a needle in you and transmit nutrients into your body that way?" He moved closer to her.

His face held no expression. His eyes were dead. His voice. No tone. No emotion. There was nothing in it. Orihime began to take steps backwards and he continued walking towards her. Back. Forth. Back. Forth. The sound of footsteps rang in the room until a small cry was heard.

He was pale and slender, with jet black hair barely going past his shoulders, standing completely straight, with hands in his pockets and an expression of absolute indifference. However his air of arrogance and self-assurance was overwhelming. She didn't like this and looked at the boy standing in front of her.

Orihime had no where to escape and had her back on the wall. She watched him slowly approaching to her until they are only face to face. Then she felt his hand. It was cold. He held her chin up with some force and looked straight in her grey eyes. Fear and anticipation were shown in her. She was paralysed by him. As fear had taken over her.

"Woman. I don't like to repeat myself. Eat." He ordered and took her jaw.

Orihime saw him taking a strawberry from the bow, before he pressed it to her mouth. He spoke again.

"You should've cooperated."

That was the hint. She knew what was going to happen to her. She knew he was being serious.

"Wait!" Orihime shouted. "I'll eat..."

The boy stared at her, studying her intensely. Finally loosen his grip and letting of her jaw.

"Woman. I'll be in charge of your health condition either physically or mentally. Is that clear?"

Orihime nodded not daring to disobey his command anymore. She closed her eyes, breathing in deeply and finally found enough courage to look back at him. The moment she looked up at him, those empty crystal green eyes were locked on her. What's worse a chill ran down her spine making her legs becoming weak, it's like her power is being sucked out.

"I will come again in one hour. And if you haven't eaten by then I will restrain you and force you to. That is a promise."

Without another word he walked away.

* * *

READ, LIKE; REVIEW; COMMENT :D

_you know you want to._


	3. III

_**Chapter**_ _**3**_

Ulquiorra stepped out the room and closed the door swiftly behind, leaving the woman being locked inside. He leaned his shoulder against the wall. She was much more than he had thought she was. Her reaction was expected. But her response was unexpected. She only showed her discomposure for a second and didn't even raise an eyebrow to his question.

_...A strong woman... _

He trailed silently down the hallway and continued passing by those unchangeable white walls. What happened in the room and what had just happened. Her attitude both surprised and fascinated him, he had never met anyone like her. However for Aizen-sama and his wishes it doesn't matter how different she is from others.

"Hey. How was it? How was pet-sama doing?"

Ulquiorra's thoughts were interrupted and turned around. "..Nnorita."

"I know. You were told to look after that woman by Aizen-sama, right?" Nnorita sneered. "That's a great job. You lucky asshole!"

"Aizen-sama's wish is also mine."

"Cut those bullshit talk. So how far did you discipline her?" Nnorita gave a nasty smirk.

"Trash." Was all he said coldly.

Before Ulquiorra could walked away, Nnorita appeared in front of him and had his fist hit on the wall.

"Don't be so pissy. I'm just askin if you're doing it well."

"This bothers you? such a small composure."

Nnorita narrowed his eyes at him. "...huh?"

"Don't worry. The woman's been under Aizen's spell ever since she entered Hueco Mundo."

"Aizen's spell?"

"At the point we invited her here, the spell of illusion was even more strongly etched in her mind, it will gently melt even the will to escape."

"But didn't a Shinigami saw the incident? They sure will come and rescue her."

"The opposite." Ulquiorra answered dispassionately. "The stronger the impression that's left, the more it appears to her friends that 'she has betrayed them of her own free will.' "

"...what is that." Nnorita said not leaving his eyes from Ulquiorra. "He thought this through this well, or should I say it is to be expected of Aizen's sama?"

"He thought it through well?" Ulquiorra replied a hint of mock in his voice.

Nnorita looked at the boy standing in front of him. He was much smaller than him and despite being the smallest in the group, he still managed to have an air of strong authority about him. _You srly bastard. _ He always seem to have everything under his control and everyone under his command with that poker face. But Nnorita couldn't deny the fact, that, Ulquiorra sure knows better, performance better and fights better than him.

Ulquiorra stood with both hand in his pocket. "Either way, that woman doesn't have the strength to escape from her, nor the thought, or the strength to go against us."

* * *

Orihime was sitting on a chair in a small room staring at the crescent moon outside her window, that shines brightly up at the sky, where a sense of security was found. The whiteness unnerved her. Everything at her surrounding was white - the walls, the ceiling, the yukata she was wearing. She felt cursed, like she couldn't escape the endless cycle that has been haunting her starting when she met _him._

The coldness of his tone made her shiver and the emotionless eyes seen to be able to see through her soul and stolen it. Especially those eyes were cold and empty. They were too empty, almost lifeless. There were no sympathy in his eyes. Of course there was no sympathy anywhere, it should have been expected. They are the Arrancars, the enemy. The only thing they did not lack is the intent to kill and fight.

However there was another problem bothering her. Orihime glanced over the door behind her and let out a long and shaky sigh, remembering an encounter that has taken place not so long ago.

"So you came." Aizen reluctantly turned his head. "Orihime."

Aizen had summoned Orihime. There was no choice, but to obey and to follow his orders. It wouldn't be a wise decision to deny him. Orihime stood at the room and two female Arrancars next to her when she had arrived.; a black haired and a short haired one.

"Sorry to have called you suddenly. There is something I wanted to show you." He stood up from his chair and held his hand up in the air. "Rory, Loly. Please leave." Aizen told the two female Arrancars standing behind.

"Huh... Bu..But to leave Aizen-sama and someone like her alone..." Loly responsed in unease and immediately regretting it. She then bowed deeply on one knee. "Pa-Pardon us!"

After seeing two arrancars left the room, Aizen continued. "Now. Could you come and have a look at this, Orihime."

Orihime followed Aizen's gaze and noticed a thin pipe like pillar appeared next to him.

Aizen lightly tapped the cover and soon revealed a certain object; a small, bluish-purple orb.

Orihime instantly felt tensed after seeing that certain object. She did not expect him showing it to her.

"It seems you know. " Aizen started. "This is the hogyoku."

He touched the object gently not taking its eyes of it. As Orihime watched him suspiciously.

"Its weaken quite a bit due to the repeated instantaneous awakening. But its clearly going forward to a complete awakening."

"Why did you show me this?" Orihime finally spoke.

Aizen looked into her eyes and chuckled lightly.

"The fact that I'm showing you this. Think of it as a proof of my _trust_ in you."

Since her return to her room, back to this space and being locked at this prisoner chamber. Orihime couldn't believe it that that man showed the hogyoku because he trusts her. Orihime clutched her sleeves. But at least she knows where the hogoku is kept.

And now she found something she needs to do here. And it is possibly something only she could do. Orihime is determined to her decision being made after a sudden realisation. She will use her power and return the hogyoku to a state before it existed.

* * *

Rukia was standing in Ichigo's room. She decided to stay at his room today waiting for the possibility of Ichigo waking up at any moment. Although he was still unconscious, but his expression was clam and peaceful. It was kind of refreshing to look at him without his usual near-permanent scowl. She came forward to his bed. Rukia is confused. Last night's evets confused her. One minute she was happily graduating with her friends, the next she found him laying in a pool of his blood. What happened? How did it end up like this? Rukia didn't understand any of it.

"Ichigo. whatever kind of power are you trying to attain...?"

She suddenly heard the door slam behind her and turned her head in surprise.

"Renji."

"I knew you would be here. How is he?" Renji asked, looking at the man on the bed.

"He is still in coma, but he might wake up soon." Rukia replied, her expression changed as she turned to Ichigo. "Its about time you woke up, don't you think?"

Renji looked at her with a pang in his heart. It always hurts and burns him whenever they are together. At all times he wondered just exactly what is her relationship with Ichigo. Renji glanced at Rukia from the corner of his eyes. This curiosity and jealously is just killing him and he simply can't stand it anymore. He needs to know the truth. He wants to know how she truly feels.

"Hey Rukia. Do you...like Ichigo?" Renji asked seriously.

Her eyes widen at his question. "WHAT?"

"Ever since he came, you've always been with Ichigo! What exactly are you guys to each other?!"

They looked at each others in silence for a few seconds until Rukia spoke again.

"...Ichgio is just a friend."

"What? Really?" Renji stated in disbelief.

"Yup."

"No love affair at all?"

"Yup."

"Not even a little bit?"

"Yup! not even a little bit, pinky swear!"

"But... how come?"

"Whether I like him, whether I hate him, its just all troublesome." Rukia sighed. " Love, companionship and friendship. Its nothing but trouble." She gazed on the floor in silence. "Its troublesome, its really. Really nothing but a saddening emotion."

"That's not true. Its possible for people to place their hearts as close.. " Renji did not finish. For now it was just an assumption, he won't jump to conclusions just yet. If his suspicions were right, then things were a lot more complicated.

"Maybe it's impossible to feel exactly the same way as another person." He finally said.

"I have no right to know." Rukia noted."I don't have a method of stepping into the depths of his heart without getting it dirty. So I'll wait. When he want to talk, when he think its okay to talk and until that time. I'll wait."

* * *

"Woman. Put this on." A voice rang through the room.

"Wh.. When did you get there, Ulquiorra?" Orihime turned to face him.

"I don't remember telling you my name."

She saw Ulquiorra throwing something on the couch.

"Get dressed." He order looking at her expectantly.

Her eyes trailed down the objects. It was an Arrancar uniform.

"If you refuse to wear it. I will personally help you with it." Ulquiorra said again, his face remained perfectly expressionless.

"I'll change, but are you going to stay here?"

"I don't see that's a problem."

"Bu..But..." Orihime protested quiet

"Fine." He cut her off in annoyance.

Orihime took the clothes after Ulquiorra disappeared behind the door. What she will be wearing solidifies that her body and soul doesn't belong to Soul Society, moreover, it wasn't own by them anymore. Orihime clench the dress nervously. What does this makes her, but no more than a traitor. Her friends probably won't trust her anymore. If only they knew what she was going through. If Ichigo knew, would he still treat her like before. She now looks at the new out fit and wondered. Where does her loyalty stands.

There were too many thoughts in her head, and her mind was restless. There was a light knock but Orihime didn't hear it. She remained silent, turned her head away and staring at the crescent moon outside the window.

"Surprisingly, it looks good on you."

Orihime slightly turned her head coming face to face with Ulquiorra.

"Follow me, woman."

"Where are we going?"

"Don't ask me any questions." he said coolly, then turned around and started walking.

"Hey!"

He ignored her question and she had no other choice but to follow him.

* * *

Orihime had no idea where he was taking her. She tired to study his face for any clues, but he remained with his usual coolness and his regular cold mask not betraying any single emotion. He never changed. Calm and composed as he is. Always so disinterest, always both hands in his pockets. Orihime was confused and nervous.

Lots of thoughts ran through her head at once. _Where on earth is he taking me? _Her thoughts continued to wander until they finally arrived at a garden.

"Does this appreciate you?" He snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Appreciate me?... What are you talking...?" She paused, gazing her new surrounding.

Orihime blinked twice. He actually bought her to a rose garden. There were thousands of roses; red roses, pink roses and, of course, white roses. They were mostly in bloom and a sweet scent floating in the air. She never thought and never imaged him bringing her to somewhere so... romantic.

"Does this appreciate you?" He asked, now looking at her.

"Of course! It's absolutely beautiful and amazing." Orihime started walking toward the flowers. Looking around in disbelieve and delectation. "I can't believe there would be such a place at here after it was the same dreary whiteness in this castle." She exclaimed in delight and turned around to him. "Isn't it beautiful and gorgeous?" She asked him softly and gave a winsome smile. Too bad, she didn't saw the a slight smirk.

Orihime spinned around the garden, but Ulquiorra was unmoved. He just stood, hands in his pockets, leaning against the wall and kept his eyes locked on her.

"You do realise within what you're wearing. We own both your heart and soul." Ulquiorra said curtly.

"Yes sir..." Orihime answered calmly.

"Say it. Your body and soul just what purpose do they have now?"

"Yes sir...Their only purpose is for Aizen-sama and his ambition."

"Seems like you've somehow become aware."

"But that doesn't mean anything." Orihime looked at him straight.

"Why is that?"

"Because of the heart."

"Hearts...? Nonsense."

Orihime tensed a little. Should she tell Ulquiorra about Ichigo? But she did know him at all. She watched Ulquiorra heading straight, without leaving his eyes from her and stepped on a rose ruthless on the ground.

"You talk as if you have them in your hand. But my eyes sees everything. Nothing can escape it." He stretched his hand out at her chest and narrowed his eyes. "What is a heart? If I rip open you chest will I see it? If I crack your skull will I find it in there?"

They were standing face to face each others and they were standing too close to each others. Orihime shivered slightly. Such an awful thing to say. But that did not make her feel any better. She placed her hand on his chest, trying to feel its heartbeat.

"The heart always exists." She said and now looking at his eyes. "All you need to do is find it."

_This thing in my hand is the heart. _Ulquiorra asked himself in his mind. Her words surprised him. It took him off guard.

Orihime then felt a light pull and she was in his arms. Her heart beat rapidly. Her mind was stirred up. What was he doing? How did they ended up like this? Orihime had thought of pushing him away, but having him so near brought back a flood of familiar emotions.

"Have you found yours yet?" he asked her quietly.

And she was speechless.

* * *

READ, LIKE; REVIEW; COMMENT :D

_you know you want to._


End file.
